Endocrinology Class
by Elizabethxx
Summary: A fic about how House and Cuddy met at Michigan, and their alleged one night stand... Sorry, not good at summaries! But, I promise it's good, so please read it! xD
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Cuddy stands there, in front of the two wooden doors that are the entryway to the Endocrinology class, that she's going to audit. Her mind is contemplating whether to go in or not, because this wasn't about learning, no, this was about _him_. Stories of the lunatic, that which is Gregory House, had reached her ears, and she was determined to meet him. Her feet finally decide to move, as her hand opens the door to the class room. Luckily, nobody looks when the doors open, much to her relief. She looks around the room, for an open seat, and she finally spots one. The seat next to it is filled, by a man, who seems to be in a deep sleep. His snores can be heard, as Cuddy takes a seat right next to him. _No wonder nobody is sitting by him._ She thinks to herself.

The professor is speaking loudly about a type of gland, while she searches the room with her eyes, which isn't much help, because she has no idea what House looks like, all she knew is that he was tall, and witty. And, how in the hell was she going to see wit? This was clearly impossible. As she looks around, she began drumming her finger nails on the desk.

"Would you quit with the drumming."

The man next to her speaks, with his eyes still closed, and his head on his desk.

"It wasn't a question, it was more like a demand." He states.

"Oh, I'm sorry." But, her nails still click back and forth on the desk.

He finally lifts his head up, and opens his eyes, and looks at her, intently.

"Is there a problem?" She asks.

But, instead of him answering, he looks away, and pretends to listen to the professor.

Twenty five minutes had gone by of her listening to the professor ramble on about a patient, and listen to people in front of her whisper about an upcoming party. This was getting ridiculous to her, she was wasting her time. She wasn't going to be able to meet-

"Greg House, who is seated in the back row, was doing lab work on this patient."

The professor pointed to the man who was seated by Cuddy. Her once closed mouth had become entirely open.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa Cuddy's eyes grew larger and larger over the sudden discovery that the man she was seated beside was none other than Gregory House. House looked over at the shell-shocked woman, and spoke.

"Is there a problem?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, while giving a mischievous smile. In turn, she gave a death glare. That would usually cut anybody into pieces, but not him.

A retort came to her, so her soft pink lips opened to say something, but the professor spoke up.

"Class dismissed."

And, all the students, including House hurriedly got to their feet, and left. Before, she could say anything. Her green eyes followed his back, until he left the class room. Soon after, she left.

The cool breeze of the air hit her, as she stepped outside. Anxiety hit her, as she looked for him, turning her head left and right, trying to find him. Until, she spotted him. There he was, grabbing the black hard helmet, and putting it over his head. He started the bike, and the loud sound of it, echoed through the air. She watched him, intently. He drove past her, making sure to rawr the engine, clearly to show off. A small smiled formed on her lips, at his display.

The next day had come, and it was time for Endocrinology Class. As like last time, it was the same routine, she'd stare at the two doors, debating whether this was worth it, and then she'd quietly walk in, and take a seat right where she did last time, beside him. His eyes rolled, and she seated in desk beside him.

"Can you not sit somewhere else?"

She turned her head, and looked at him in the eyes.

"Or, you could sit somewhere else." She stated, then, focused her attention on the professor up front.

He gave a small smirk, and whispered.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, that's right. Girls think when guys ask what their name is, that guys are interested in them. Not that guy, I'm not interested, just curious."

"And, I'm not that girl. And, your curiosity won't be filled, because I'm not giving you my name."

"Is this that game, where the girl acts like she's not sexually attracted to the young stud, but she secretly is?"

"Me? Sexually attracted to you? Is that some sort of sick joke?"

"Obviously not, because, there's not once glimpse of laughter, on that crinkled face of yours."

"Is this supposed to make me give you my name?"

"Depends, is it working?"

"Nope."

"You're going to tell me one way or the other."

"Here's an idea, why don't you look at the brown leather bag at my feet, that has, what seems to be in graved name on the front of it. Just a though, though."

He stared at her intently, and looked down at the bag, and smirked.

"Lisa Cuddy." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few classes, she had begun to take a keen interest in Endocrinology, much to her surprise. Her plan was simple; to go and find Gregory House, not to be interested in this profession. But, she was. Cuddy began listening more and more to the professor, and less of Gregory House, also much to her surprise. Though, she still spoke to him, no matter what.

"Pssssst." He whispered to her.

Her eyes were fixated on the front of the room, trying to take notes. Without looking at him, she spoke.

"What?" Annoyance was clearly in her voice.

"I need five bucks."

"This can wait." She still never looked at him, her eyes and left hand to busy hurriedly taking notes.

"No, it can't. Come on, five bucks. Please, mommy?"

"Since you asked so nicely; No."

"I was going to donate it to charity."  
A soft laugh escaped her lips.

"No, you weren't, you were going to donate it to the vendor machine in the hall."

"Potato, potato. Five bucks?"

"I'm busy. Ask someone else who cares that you're starving."

"You don't care? Don't answer that, I know the answer."

"Good. Saves me from having to lie."

He smirked, and studied her for a minute. Her curly dark brunette hair settled right at her breasts. The top of hair was parted to the left side, and teased. Foundation, mascara, and eye liner were the only make up supplements she wore. Lisa Cuddy was absolutely beautiful. The shape of her body had to make men drop over dead, she was the definition of a true woman. He blinked a few times, trying to regain his senses.

"What the hell are you staring at?" She asked, finally turning to look at him.

"Cold, huh?"  
He nodded his head downwards.

She uncomfortably folded her arms.

"Quit looking."

"When girls have nipples the size of ping pong balls, it's kinda hard not to."

"I do not!" She said in an angry hushed voice.

"Oh, my bad, the size of golf balls."

"You sure you're not getting my nipples confused with your testicles?"

"If I were referring to my testes, I would refer to them as Greggie and Greggor."

"..You name your testicles?"

"Mmhmm. And, for something else in my pants, his name is Gregstor."

Cuddy shook her head in disgust, and began taking notes, yet again.

House cleared his throat, trying to get her attention again.

"What now?" She didn't look at him.

"Are you going to that party tonight?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I have to study, unlike you, I care about my grades."

"That really upsets me. That you feel that way about me, you know."

He pretended to wipe a non existent tear from the bottom of his eye. She, then in turn, rolled her eyes, and tried to listen to the professor.


	4. Chapter 4

The walls of the house vibrated at the volume of the music, playing from the room-filled living room. Around fifteen college students, dance and grind in the middle of the room. Other are doing beer pong, or chugging from a keg. Lisa Cuddy on the other hand, was not doing any of those things. She's sitting on half cution-less sofa. A still full bottle of beer in her hand, and a medical journal in the other.

"Liar." House spoke from behind her.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you wouldn't be here tonight."

"Your point is?"

"You lied."

"Everybody does."

"What are you doing? This is a party, not study hall." He stated, nodding towards the medical journal.

"First off, I only came here because my friend wanted me to. Second, if this were study hall, I wouldn't have a beer in my hand."

He looks down at her left hand, lightly holding the bottle. He quickly grabs it from her.

"Not anymore." House states, in between a few swigs. His hand holds onto the couch as he hops over on the cution, beside Cuddy. She looks over at him, and rolls her eyes, then looks down, and continues to read.

"I was thinking."

"Get to the point." She spoke, still reading, and not looking at him.

"If you'd take your eyes off of that damn journal for a minute, then I'll get to the point."

She groaned in frustration, and finally looked at him.

"What, what have you've been thinking about?

"How does an undergrad get to be able to be in an Endocrinology class with students, way older than her?"

She froze.

"I was farther ahead than what I needed to be, so I asked to take a upper class.

He thought it over, it was plausible.

"Okay."

She relaxed, even though she didn't show it.

A few minutes went by of her reading, and house throwing bottles of beer on the floor, to watch the glass shatter.

"Stop it!"

"What?"  
"Throwing things, it's not your home!"

"It's a party, it's going to get destroyed, anyways.

"That's not the point. It's disrespectful.

"How old are you, seriously?  
The death glare came, and he quickly shut up.

"Do you go to Michigan?" A young man approached Cuddy.

House rolled his eyes at the guy's conversation opener.

"Of course she goes to Michigan, moron. Everyone in this place goes there.

"Excuse him." She turned her head to him, clenching her jaw as she spoke.

He nodded.

"So, what do you do?"

"Female stripper, she just loves those one dollar bills."

House retorted, to the young man, yet again.

"I'm no-"

"I'd give you hundred dollar bills."

The guy spoke, eyeing her up and down.

Her mouth dropped, as well as House's, but soon his turned into clenching.

"That's flattering. But, I'm not interested."

"Yeah, not interested." House repeated Cuddy's words. She did the eye roll, soon after.

"If you change your mind, here's my home numb-"

"Dude, she's not interested."

House stated.

"586-6790."

"Ok, thanks." She smiled.

He nodded, and then walked off.

She looked over at House, annoyed.

"Pfft, men." He spoke, rolling his eyes.

She just stared.


	5. Chapter 5

The stare she gave was somewhat less evil then the other glares she had given him before. It was almost like she enjoyed his comments.

"Now that morons gone, lets get you wasted."

"No way, I'd like to remember what I do tonight."

"Do you ever have fun?"

"Of course, I do, just not your type of fun."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your type of fun is getting trashed out of your mind, sleeping with people you don't even know their names, skipping class, doing-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

She smiled a big devilish grin, and stood up from the couch.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Well, I'm certainly not staying here."

"I was getting about the getting you drunk thing, I'll just get you high instead."

"Goodnight."

"I'm coming with."  
"I don't believe I invited you."

"You didn't."

He states, as he follows her, when she walks away.

"Where we headed to?"

He asked from behind her, while their walking on the side walk outside.

"Not to my dorm, I don't want you to know where I live."

"Oh come on, no late night sex?"

"Sorry, I'm booked for the night."

"Ok, then, how about a threesome?"

"Sorry, too busy. Try again next weekend, may have an opening."

House gives a small smirk.

"If you don't tell me where we're going, then I'm leaving."

"That's my plan."

"Seriously, where are we goin'?"

"I'M going to get something to eat, YOU can go back to the party."

"My stomach saids otherwise."

"I'm not paying for your meal."

Cuddy states as she reaches the small diner, and walks in.

He smiles a tad bit, then, follows her right in.

"Quit it." Her voice is filled with irritation.

He's picking little pieces of paper off his straw wrapper and balling them up into little balls, and throwing them at her.

"If you would have worn a low cut top, like you usually do, I would have won the game already."

"Would you just behave for five seconds."

"1, 2, 3, 4- What comes after four? I forgot."

"I need to grow up."

"I need to- Oh, hey, you little devil, you."

He saids, giving a sarcastic laugh.

During their meal, it was rather quiet, they just stared at their plates, and ate.

While he's eating, he gets an irritating itch on the top of his sneaker covered foot, so he bring his other foot to itch it, but accidently nudges hers instead, not roughly, but gently.

Her eyes dart up, as well as his. There was a spark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for those who have given reviews. You guys have really helped me with this story! So, again, thank you! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**-Elizabeth.**

* * *

Even though, she looked up at him shocked, she didn't pull her foot back, much to House's surprise. He looks at his digital watch, then, looks up at her.

"I've gotta go."

She nods, in return to his statement.

"See ya soon?"

Cuddy asks him.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, just leave already."

He smiles, and walks out, without paying for his meal.

The heels of her shoes made a clunk sound as she walked on the pavement path, on the grounds of Michigan.

"Quit following me."

She states without looking behind her.

"I'm not following you, per say, I'm following your ass."

He states, while walking behind her.

"Is that supposed to flatter me?"

"Nope, not you, like I said, your ass on the other hand."

"My ass is not a human."

"It's big enough to be one."

She shakes her head, smirking, but still not looking back at him.

"I've got to go to class."

"Meaning?"

"You have to go away."

"Or, I could just go with you."

"Or, you could go away."

"And, miss you, wouldn't dream of it."

"Go. Away."

She clarifies, while walking into the building, and leaving him.

A small, but meaningful smirk formed on face, and then he walked off.

She sits at a small table in the library, looking over her notes for one of her classes, she's reading intently, until she hears someone plop down in the seat in front of her.

"Now, you're stalking me." She asks.

"I was looking for a book, and saw you, miss accuser."

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"I can see that, which doesn't matter, because I don't care. What I do care about is, actually there isn't anything I really care about. So, continue on with your complaining."

"I'm trying to study for an upcoming test, so I don't have time to bicker with you."

"That's a shame, how about we take a break? This studying sure makes you tired."

He states, stretching his arms up in the air.

"You haven't even picked up a book, let alone read one."

"No need, I've got everything stored in this baby."

He taps the side of his head with his index finger.

She gives a soft quick laugh and returns to reading.

"What are you doing later tonight?"

She looks up, drawing her eye brows together.

"What?"

She asks.

"Let me rephrase-"

"I know what you said, but why are you asking?"

She asks in confusion.

"I was wondering, if, you'd want to do something tonight, with me."

She tilts her head.

"Sure."

He nods in return.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated!**

**Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter, I was trying to focuse more on them finding out more about eachother.**

**So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Elizabeth.**

* * *

He had told her to meet him at seven, right in front of the main doors to the university, and so she did.

"What are we doing here?"  
She asks, walking up to him, her arms thrown out in questioning.

He nodded towards the right of him.

"Bike riding?"

He nodded, then walked over to the two chained bikes.

"Are these even your bikes?"

"If they were, why would I do this?"

He questions, while pick locking the locks off the chained bike.

The chains fell heavily to the ground.

"That's stealing!"

"You going to state the obvious some more?"  
Her brows furrowed and her eyes squinted, giving a glare.

"I did not cancel my plans tonight, just to steal bikes with you."

"Oh, be honest, you didn't have any plans. You were going to set at your desk and study all night. And, we are not stealing, we're merely borrowing, and then possibly returning, if I feel like it."

He finally finishes.

"It's illegal."

"For once in your life, do something risky."

"You call stealing a bicycle risky?"

"To you it is, apparently. Just get on the damn bike."

She gives a frustrated sigh, then, hops on the bike.

"Now, can you make it without training wheels, sweetie?"

"Shut up."

She states irritated, as she begins pedaling up the path.

"Wait up."  
He said loudly, from behind her.

"Tempting, but I'd rather not."

House finally caught up to her, and they were now side by side, going at a normal steady pace.

"So, how's life? And, I'm asking this only because I have no idea what else to ask, not that I'm interested.

"Life is crappy. And, I'm saying this only because I want to drive you nuts, by you having to know why my life is so crappy."

"Which you aren't going to tell me why? Which is the whole point of that, because I'll go insane if I don't know."

He said, looking over at her, giving a understanding face.

"Yes."

She states.  
"But, your life isn't crappy, and you're just saying that to screw with me."  
"You never know."

She raises her eye brows, giving a somewhat taunting look.

"Lets see, what could so bad about your life. Now that I think of it, there's quite a few. You're a workaholic, don't get to see your family that often, the list goes on and on."

She gives a sarcastic laugh.

"What do you do besides work that's so much better? Play sports, party, steal?"  
He gave a small smirk at the last comment.

"I played lacrosse, and I still party, and I only steal, sometimes. But, I also do other awesome things."  
"Like what?"

"Play piano."  
"Are we talking about the Fisher Price children's piano, or a piano, piano?

"The second one, do you play?"

"No, music is not my gift."  
She gives a small laugh.

"Only work."

He states.

They both give a small chuckle, then continue riding down the pavement path.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading, I would love some reviews!**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the wait, there was a death in family, and it's been quite hectic around here.**

**But, as always, thank you to the people who have given reviews, I greatly appreciate it. I'm glad you all have enjoyed reading this story!**

**Hope ya like the new chapter!**

**-Elizabeth.**

* * *

They hadn't spoke since their last meeting a few weeks ago, which was surprising. Normally he would hunt her down and annoy her, just to be annoying. But, he hadn't even done that. Although, she wasn't complaining, she enjoyed her quite time, or at least while it lasted.

"Is your hair black or brown?" He said, coming up behind her. Taking his hand and flopping the back of her hair up and down.

"Would you stop that." She turns around, sitting on the bench on campus grounds.

"Ask nicely and I will."

"Would you stop that, _please_?" She saids the last word, slowly and sweetly.

"That's better."

She nods, and continues to read the book in her hands.

"Why is it every time I see you, you're reading?"

"Why is it every time I see you, you're annoying?"

"Wrong answer, the correct answer was, 'because I have no social life.'

"I have a social life, it just doesn't involve you, and that kills you."

"Yes, it's breaking me apart, if I only I could be in your book club."

"That is not where I hang out for 'social time'. And, how did you know I was in a book club?" She asks, turning around with a curious look.

"Are you really asking me that?" He nods and looks downward at the book.

She rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's a little rude. Can't a guy just come and irritate someone?"

"Go irritate someone else."

"No, you're my favorite."

Her brows scrunch down, in a confusing look.

"By favorite, I meant you're the best to agitate, because you get so mad."

He states, expressing a joyfulness look at the thought of her getting angry, the look she wanted to smack right off of his face.

She gives a quick smirk.

"Alright."

He squinches his eyes for a moment.

"Why aren't you throwing some comment back?"

"No need."

"No need, because?

"I'm not giving you what you want. And, what you want is a retort, and I'm not giving it."

He smirks, but only for a short second.

He looks around, then, breathes out a little too loudly.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Yes."

"Oh for God sakes, you don't need to study every night."

"Actually, I have a date."

His jaw drops, slightly. He nods his head, and speaks.

"By date, I meant the going out to dinner, then back to the dorm for hot, hot sex."

He gives a half smile.

"Who's the guy?"

She stands up, smirks, and walks away.

* * *

**Review? Please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they really help me keep motivated with this story!**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was pretty fun to write. So, I hope you like it.:)**

**Please review, and let me know what you think!**

**:D**

**-Elizabeth.**

* * *

The tip of her shoe covered foot, kept getting nudged by her date sitting across from her, and it was really starting to bother her. Every time he made soft move with his foot, all she could think about was _him_, not the man in front of her. He's decently cute; her date that is. He was some what short and scrawny, but still good looking. Though, his eyes, his eyes weren't piercing blue, they were a dull brown. Nothing hidden behind them, and that's what turned her off the most. Her date wasn't witty, complicated, or even at all interesting. He was too nice, simple, and boring. There would most likely not being a second date after this.

"What do you do in your free time?"  
Her date asks.

"I don't have much free time, I'm too busy with school and work most of the time."

"So, all you do is work?"

She gives a small laugh.

"Yeah, basically."

"Although, since you took a day off from your busy work schedule, to go on a date, I can only assume you like me."

"_What a loser." _House whispers to himself, sitting at the table behind theirs, trying to conceal his face with a magazine.

She gives a small chuckle. The type of chuckle that shows clear disgust and annoyance. But, she hides it with a small half smile.

"I knew you liked me."  
He states, his face a glow.

House laughs, but louder than necessary.

She squinches her eyes, knowing who it is, and quickly turns around to the occupied table.

He drops the magazine, slowly.

"When did you get here?"  
He asks, acting innocent.

She just stares.

"Lisa, everything okay?"

Her date asks.

"I'm fine."

She states a little too harshly, but never turning around. Her eyes still glued on House's.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"  
House asks. A smart alec look plastered all over his face.

Still, nothing came out of her mouth, but an annoying loud breathing, that drove House crazy.

"I better get going."

Her date said, awkwardly.

She nodded.

"Uh, nice to have met-?"

"Greg House."

She finally speaks.

"Okay, nice to have met you, Greg."  
House nods.

"Call me some time, Lis?"

"Yeah."

Then, the man walks out.

"Lis? Really?"

"It's a nick name."

"A crappy one at that."

"Nobody wants your opinions, so keep them to see yourself."

"I'd rather express them."

"Go express them to someone who actually enjoys them."

"Only you enjoy them."

"You think I enjoy your obscenely rude comments? No."

"But, you put up with them, which is good enough."

"I'm going home, goodnight."

He gives a sad nod.

"Goodnight."

He states, too quiet for it to be heard. Because, if she would have heard him, when she walked by, she would have noticed the sadness in his voice.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chappie for you all!**

**And, just to let you guys know, there will be romance betweent them soon.**

**I'm just trying to make this story seem real, and I don't think it would be very realistic if they were all lovey dovey with eachother! :D**

**But, again, thanks for all the great reviews, and I'd love some more after you read this new chapter!  
**

**-Elizabeth.**

* * *

He still sits in the same chair, right after she leaves. Debating whether to go and follow her or not. But, if he did follow her, it wasn't to bother her, or make insults to. No, it was because he _wanted _to be with her. He enjoyed their banter, and her presence, but he would never admit to that, certainly not to her for that matter.

Finally, he made his decision. He leaves out of the restaurant in a hurry, trying to catch up with her. He's jogging, trying to figure out where she is, until he spots her crossing a street.

"Wait up!"

He shouts.

"Do you not get the point of goodnight?"

She shouts back, turning around.

"It's not even passed eleven, yet."

His voice is in a talking form now, as he approaches her.

"You ruined my date."

"Isn't there supposed to be a 'thank you', to finish that statement?"

"I think 'ass' would be a better finisher."

She saids coldly, and walks away.

"Oh, please, like you didn't want me to destroy that date. There was practically a sign on your forehead, saying, 'kill me now'."

"Why were you there? How did you even know what restaurant we'd be at?"

"To screw with you. And, lucky guess."

He shrugs his shoulders, after speaking.

"Well, now that the date's over, you can leave me alone."

"What fun would that be?"

She rolls her eyes, and starts walking again.

And, like always, he quickly catches up, and is now walking beside her.

"So, how'd you meet him?"

House asks, nodding his head backwards.

"Friend of a friend."

"How sweet."

He states, sarcasm evident in his voice.

She ignores it, and keeps silent.

"Have any other dates soon?"

"Quit asking me questions."

"Why? Is someone hiding something?"

"Yes, I'm an alcoholic. Oh my God, how did you ever get me to confess?"

She said, sarcasticly.

"There's no way you're an alcoholic, you can't even drink a full beer."

She comes to a halt, beside a car.

"Goodnight, for the second time."

She gives a small smirk, and unlocks her car door, and opens it.

"You never answered my question."

"I rarely answer any of your questions, something you'll have to get used to."

She slides in to her car, and starts the engine. Then, shuts the car door, and drives off.

A small smile appears on his face, a genuine smile.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, back with another chapter, and I made this one a little longer than the last one!**

**Like always, thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**And, I'd love some more after you read this chapter.:)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was strange to her, why she was beginning to think about _him_, in more of a liking way. Of course, she liked him, even though he bugged the living hell out of her some days, but it was more than a friendship liking. Yes, her plan was to meet him, to study him, because lunatics interested her. But, she thought he'd never be more than a study for her. And, she thought wrong.

"I'm trying to work on a paper. What do you want?"

She glances up from her studies, as he walks in the lounge of the university.

"Whatcha workin' on?"

"Work."

She gives an 'obviously' face.

"Sound's very intriguing."

He states sarcasticly, while giving a fake yawn.

Nothing comes out of her mouth. The only noise is her pen writing things down on the paper.

"Even though I'm having a blast watching you write, let's go do something else."

"You can go do something else, I'm staying here."

"Your loss."

He states, and begins to head to the entrance door.

She gives an annoyed sigh.

"Wait."  
He smiles, and turns around to look at her.

"Where do you want to go?"

She asks.

"I don't care, as long as it's far from any type of work, then I'm game."

"Go for a walk?"

"Walking? Who the hell walks around for the fun of it?"

"I do."

She gives a glare.

"I'm terribly sorry if I offended your walking hobby."  
He said, with sarcasm, like always.

"Do you want to or not?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

He shrugs.

She grabs her belongings, and puts them in her bag, and heads out the door. He's following soon after.

He said he had nothing else to do, and that was a lie. He had tons of things to do, work on his studies, play his piano, guitar, cheerleading.. Okay, so the cheerleading wasn't really something he wanted to do, but hey, the girl on the team was cute. Then again, so was _she_. The real reason he came along with her, was because he enjoyed her company, he loved being around her, much to his dismay. She through it right back at him, when he made an insult at her, or made a witty joke. She was independent, smart, funny, pretty, and had a killer body. The surprising thing was, is that she was single. Which means- she either has issues with relationships. Or, no one has ever asked her for one. It couldn't be the second one, so the first one seems more plausible. Maybe she was just as screwed up as he was. Which is highly unlikely, but maybe she's miserable like him. If so, she doesn't show it.

"Where are we walking to?"

"The whole point of walking, is to walk. Not decide on what your destination is going to be."  
She looks over at him.

"Have you even seen this place at night? Practically, homeless people around every corner."

"What does that have to do with you wanting to know where we're going?"

"I don't want us walking somewhere, where we'll get mugged."

"Now you're suddenly being cautious?"  
"When it comes to someone stealing my money? Yes."

"Oh, would you relax. You're not going to get robbed."

"That's what you think. But, Tyrone around the corner thinks differently."

He glances over at her, as they walk.

"That's stereotyping."

She states harshly.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Those jeans tight enough?"

He asks in a rude manner, breaking the silence.

"Don't act like you don't like it."

"I wasn't complaining, just simply asking."

"If I can fit in them, then they're not too tight."

"I'm surprised you can even get them to fit over that ass of yours."

"You'd be surprised at some of the many things I can do."

She states, in a flirty way.

And, his eyes grow wider.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Very sorry for the delay. Something was wrong with my laptop, and I had to go get it fixed. But, I got it back today, which is a relief!**

**Anyways, thank you guys for the kind reviews. I hope to be getting some more after you read this one!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**-Elizabeth.**

* * *

The football game was what everybody was talking about today. Students were wearing Michigan sweatshirts, jackets, or any type of shirt for that matter. She wasn't big into watching football per say, but it gave her something to do. Plus, it was one of the biggest games of the season.

She sits in the student section, which happens to be at the very top of the stadium. Even though the two football team looks like little dots from where she's sitting, she doesn't mind. Michigan's leading on the score board- 14-6. As she looks at the score, she can't help but notice a couple sitting down four rows in front of her, all over each other. Her face turns to disgust. For some reason, she couldn't peel her eyes away. And, when the couple brake apart, to finish watching the game, her once disgusted face, turns into a shocked face. Because, the man with the girl; was none other than Greg House. And for a second, she felt something in the pit of her stomach. Something she hadn't felt in a long time: jealousy. Now, her face showed disgust, shock, and anger. She's watching him, not the game. For he's much more interesting now.

He's holding her hand, except his hand and hers are place at the inside of her jean covered thigh. He's taking his thumb, and gently caressing the girl's hand with it. Every now and then, he'll put his left arm around her, and pull her in for a tight embrace, and give her a small kiss on the forehead. Cuddy was going to puke. She couldn't take it. Fore some odd and unexplainable reason, she wanted to be that girl.

_"She can't be his girlfriend." _

She thinks to herself.

But, she could be. He was big around campus, because he argued with the professors, and did lunatic things, and girls went nuts for him over that. His hand started going to the left now, slowly. And, she really thinks she's going to be sick. His hand finally reaches its destination.

"_In public!? Jesus Christ!"_

She thinks to herself, again, and, looks around while doing so. But, there weren't that many students around, most of them had left early to go get drunk. Even if there were students, he wasn't doing anything. He just had his hand there. But, she couldn't watch any longer. She stood up, and walked down the cement steps, right passed them. And, she thinks he doesn't see her, but he does. He'd know whose ass that was any day.

He gives a small smile.

"I have to go pee."

He states to the girl.

And, she gives a small chuckle.

"Sorry, too much beer, I'll be right back."

He said, and walks down the forever going steps.

She's walking outside the stadium, in a hurriedly pace.

"Hey!" He calls out, from behind her.

She keeps walking.

"Quit ignoring me!"

He shouts still, as he's getting closer to her.

She turns around.

"I'm not ignoring you. I just don't want to speak to you."

She states, as he makes his way up to her.

"So? What's new? You never want to speak to me."

"Exactly, so why do you keep trying to talk to me?"

"Wait a sec, you told me yesterday in class you weren't coming to the game."

"I know."

"What changed?"  
He asks.

"I didn't have anything left to study."

"There's always something left to study. You came here, because you'd know I'd be here."

He states, and starts smiling.

She gives a quick smirk.

"Your girlfriend's waiting on you." She nods up towards the stadium.

His smile fades, and she walks off.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I made another chappie today just to make up for the long wait before.:)**

**So, you guys got two chapters today.:D**

**Anyways, I'd love some more great reviews from you all! **

**As always, thanks for reading, and enjoy!  
**

**-Elizabeth.**

* * *

A few days had passed since their last "meeting", at the football. She was too upset, too confused with _these_ feelings. Yes, she had finally realized she wanted him.. **really **wanted him. Everything about him was interesting, unlike all the other guys. He was one of a kind in her eyes.

He was brilliant and complicated, which is tough to find in a 20-something-year old. Especially, since she never looked for a guy. She was too busy and focused on school. Sure, she's had boyfriends. Though, none of them got her hot when she randomly thought of them. But, **he did.**

* * *

"I'm eating."

She states with annoyance, as he sits at the open chair across from her.

"I'm watching."

He shrugs.

"Can't you bother me later?"

"Someone's bitchy when they don't get to eat their all-vegetable lunch."

He states, giving a disgust face as he eyes her food.

"It's called healthy."

She nods her head up and down, showing sarcasm.

"It's called sickening."

She does the eye roll, and continues to eat.

He looks around, then, looks back at her.

"By the way, the girl I was with at the game is not my love bug."

He states, making a sarcastic face at the name.

She nods, trying to pretend not to care.

"She's a friend-"

"Oh, so you feel all your friends up at football games?"

"Only the ones that are decently attractive."

There's sarcasm showing clearly in his voice.

She shakes her head.

"Were you-"

He pauses, and scrunches his brows, then continues.

"Were you jealous that night?"

"Gonna to have to be more specific. Which night?"

"So, there were other nights."

He starts smiling.

"No. I'm just proving a point, that, you need to be more specific."

"Right."

He shakes his head, not believing her statement.

She starts eating again.

"You were jealous at the game, weren't you?"

Another smile creeps on his face.

"Jealous? At the game? Are you kidding me?"

"Just admit it. You got jealous."

"I'm not admitting anything, because there's nothing to admit."

"Sure there isn't one little tiny thing you need to admit?"

"No."

She states, coldly.

He looks down, then back up.

"Fine."

"Okay."

She nods, then so does he.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

He asks in confusion.

"Annoying me 24-7."

"Like I said, it's fun to make you mad."

"I'm going to be you for a second, and show you just how irritating you are."

"It's not as easy as it looks."

"Here's me portraying you: There must be a reason for her walking away from me at the game, because there's a reason for everything."

She states in a serious manner like his own, trying to mirror every detail of him.

He smirks.

"Your point is?"

"Stop being such a pain in the ass."

"It's who I am, though."

He fakes a sad look.

"No, it's not."

"You don't think I'm an-"

"Of course I do, but that's not all of who you are."

He stays quiet. They keep eye contact, until she finally speaks up.

"I've gotta go to class."

For a minute he actually has a true sad look, then he quickly hides it.

"See ya around."

She states, picking up her books, and trash off the table.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**So, how many have you guys seen the second preview for House?**

**I have, and I'm pretty pissed. If you guys have seen it, obviously you know what I'm pissed about.**

**Some another woman sucking face with Cuddy's man. Yeah, that's right.**

**It better be a hallucination or something, because if it's not.. Ima cut a bitch, or David Shore for that matter.:)**

**Anyways, on a brighter note, here's a new chapter!  
****Thank you all for the great reviews!**

**I'd love some more.:D**

* * *

It was starting to get chillier as the weeks passed. It was to the point she had to wear long sleeves, or jackets with an outfit. Which was unfortunate, because the jackets and long sleeve shirts weren't what you called "appealing", to her. They showed no cleavage whatsoever, much to her dismay. Because, she loved to flaunt what she had right smack dab infront of _him_.

"If you plan on throwing that at me, you're going-"

She was cut off, when the sudden feeling of slushy snow slide down the back of sweater, slowly moving down her back. He had taken a handful of snow, and stuck it down the back of her sweater. She hated him at this moment.

He started smiling, while she started giving squeaking noises, trying to franticly shake the back of sweater, to get the snow out. Her movements suddenly stopped, when she saw his breath visible in the cold air.

"What?"

He asks, quickly dropping his smile.

"It's not funny."

She gives a devious glare.

"No. Not at all."

He states, looking away but still smiling, faintly.

She rolls her eyes, as she starts to walk slowly through lightly covered snowy path.

Like always, he's right behind her.

"Do you always have to be immature?"

She asks.

"Yes."  
He answers, honestly.

"Well, try and put it to a minimum when you're around me."

"Bad day?  
He asks, catching on to her harsh tone.

"It was fine."

He slightly nods.

"Right, by fine you mean, crappy?"

"It's none of your business how my day went or not."

"You tell me I'm an ass."

He murmurs quietly to himself.

"What was that?"

"You have a great ass."

She knew what he had said before. She just wanted him to say it to her face.

"Shut up."

Her voice comes on amusingly, instead of angrily.

"Gonna tell me what happened?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"It's a possibility that maybe I care."

"No, you don't. You're just curious."

"Just tell me."

"I got a B on one of my tests."

"That's it?"

"You act as if it's nothing."

"Because, it is. For God sakes, it's a B."

"Yes, a B. I never get B's."

"I've got an idea."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, we could always have sex, if that would make you happier."

"No."  
She states, bluntly.

"Fair enough, actually, what I was going to say, is loosen up, and quit worrying about school."

"Sorry, but I'm not like you. I don't go out and get drunk and party just for the fun of it."

"Then what the hell do you do it for?"

He asks, giving a weird look.

"I don't do it, period."

"That's because you're a bore."

"If I was boring, you wouldn't even speak to me."

"Now, you don't know that."

"I know a lot more than you think, you speak to people who intrigue you. And, obviously I do."

"Oh, please. You're not even worthy of my attention."

He lies, trying not to own up to the actual truth.

"If that's true, let's see how long you can last without talking to me."

"Piece of cake, I could go for months, actually forever."

"We'll see how that goes."  
She states, smiling, and turning on a different path away from him.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Pwetty pwease? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I saw The Orphan today at the movie theater. **

**And, thanks to that movie, I'll never attempt to adopt a child from an orphanage when I'm older..**

**Anyways! I enjoyed writing this chapter, I'm sure you'll know why when you read it.:D**

**Again, I love the reviews, and appreciate them all. Like I said before, the reviews really keep me motivated to update this story.**

**Hope you guys like this chappie!**

**-Elizabeth.**

* * *

She was beginning to miss his annoying harassments. He hadn't spoken to her in quite a while, okay, a month and two days to be exact, but it's not like she was counting.. She saw him in class, but he never spoke, surprisingly. All she could was blame herself, for she created this so called 'game'. But, little did she know, he missed her, deeply. Though, he'd never show it, because he refuses to lose their game.

It was around 11 at night, when she decided to take his advice, and go have some fun. She was headed to one of the many parties happening that night, unfortunately for her, _he _would be there. Getting drunk wasn't really her thing. She's done it a few times, but never liked the outcome of it. Every time she'd get plastered with her friends, she'd end up doing something she terribly regretted. Also, she hated the nasty hangovers in the morning.

Basically, she had no self control when she was hard core drunk, and that bothered her. She liked control, especially over herself. It made her different from all the rest of the girls on campus. All they did was drink, and fuck some guy. She didn't want to be that way. She had set ground rules down when she went to Michigan: Study and try to be the best at whatever class she was going to take. And, then, he'd gotten in the way. Does every man have that trait? Of course, he wasn't 'every man'. He was different, and intriguing. That's what drew her to him.

* * *

He's staring at her, from the other side of the crowded living are, more like partying area, as of right now. His back leaned against the wall, a half full beer bottle pressed to his lips, every now and then. She's standing awkwardly, looking back at him, while fiddling and with her plain silver bracelet on her right hand. The music's blaring, there's people screaming and faint sounds of moaning coming from different bedroom. But, they don't hear that, everyone else does, but they don't. Because, they finally locked eyes, staring into each others, even though there was a distant. Her eyes locked on his, and his eyes locked on hers, it stayed like that for a long period time, until someone interrupted.

"Start drinking!"  
One of Cuddy's friends states to her, handing her a shot of vodka.

She looks down, hesitating.

"I shouldn't."  
The girl takes her hand, and pushes the back of Cuddy's hand up, urging her to drink the shot.

"Alright, alright."

Cuddy gives in, quickly downing the shot of Vodka.

She gives a bitter look, at the burning sensation going down her throat.

He's watching her, observantly. He's never seen her take a shot of anything, and he likes it. He likes that she's trying to have some fun.

"Now, take another!"  
The girl pours another shot, and hands it to her.

"No, I can't. I've had too much."  
"Lisa, you've had a beer, and one shot. Now, open your damn mouth, and take it."

"Fine, but I swear, if I do something I'll regret-"

"Just take the damn shot."  
This time, she slowly downs this one.

"There we go!"

Her friend states, giving Cuddy a quick butt slap, while doing so.

Cuddy laughs, but then looks straight, to see if he's still there. And, he isn't.

A sad look appears on her face, then she looks at her right side, to her friend.

"What the hell, give me another one!"

Cuddy states. Hoping that maybe if she gets drunk, she'll forget him.

The girl gives her another shot of Vodka, and another, and then another, and then another after that. A few minutes or so had passed, and she started to slightly feel the alcohol kicking in. More minutes had passed, while she was in the kitchen, doing more shots, instead tequila ones this time. The alcohol, had not slightly kicked in now, no, it had fully kicked in. And, she was hammered. But, still kept drinking and drinking.

"I think you've had enough."  
She hears a familiar voice behind her, grabbing the shot she was about to take.

"You don't know how much I've had."

She states, turning around, knowing exactly who it was.

"Yes, I do. You've had way too many."

"Why the hell do you care?"  
She asks, harshly.

"I don't, I was taking this from you, so I can have it."  
He lies, and downs the shot.

She glares at him.

"Wow, even when you're drunk you can still do those. That takes skill."  
He gives a sarcastic remark, while pointing at her eyes.

"Thought you could go without talking to me?"

"I did, until I decided I wanted that shot you were about to take."  
He shrugs his shoulders.

"So, it wasn't because you missed me?"

Now, much to her dismay, the alcohol was speaking, not her.

"You're wasted."  
He states, deflecting.

"Are you going to keep deflecting, and stating the obvious?"

"Not if you don't want me to."  
He shrugs.

"Could you stop being an ass for once in your life!"

She shouts, and everybody stares, but then goes back to what they all were doing.

"You're drunk, you need to calm down."

"I am calm, the calmest I've ever been around you."

Oh, God, the alcohol was talking again.

"Why aren't you ever calm around me, I didn't think I made you mad like that all the time. If I did, then that would be great. But, I haven't, so explain."

"Not that kind of calm."

"What the hell other kind of calm is there?"

He asks curiously, scrunching his brows.

"The kind of calm where you're not aroused!"

He scrunches his face, while his mouth is agape from pure shock.

* * *

**Review? Please.:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again! :D**

**Here's a new chappie for you.**

**Also, thank you all for the lovely reviews, keep 'em coming.:)**

**Haha!**

**-Elizabeth.**

* * *

Feelings were complicated, especially if the feelings were for _him_. This is how Lisa Cuddy felt. She didn't exactly know she had feelings for him, she merely thought she just had a little infatuation with him, and when he left Michigan she'd get over her little 'obsession'. Oh, and how wrong she was about everything. At first there was an obsession, just trying to figure him out. But, the more she began to be the victim of his annoying harassments, studying him, turned into loving him.

He finally regains his composure, and speaks.

"I arouse you?"

He gives a weird look.

"You actually believe that?"

She starts chuckling, in a drunk manner.

"By the way you're laughing in annoyingly high pitches, apparently not."

She brings her laughing to a halt, and glares.

"What? It's not like you have the laugh of a cute little girl, quite the opposite."

He shrugs, and she rolls her eyes, and walks away.

"Where are you going?"

He asks, curiously, while following her through the crowded living room.

"I'm going to go pee. If you'd like to come with, you're not welcome."  
She states, her back turned him, walking towards the line for the bathroom.

She gives an exasperated sigh, seeing how the line was so long.

"Aww, someone need to go potty?"  
He asks in a childish mock tone.

She walks passed him, and heads towards the stairs.

"Unless you want to see me urinate, I suggest you quit following me."

"If I say I did want to see that, could I follow you then?"

She shakes her head, and gives a quick laugh.

"No."  
He smirks, letting her go to the bathroom upstairs, while he sits on the stair case, but not for long.

"_How in the hell..?"_

She thinks to herself, looking down at her underwear as she pulls them down.

"_I've only been around him for not even an hour, and he's already got my panties soaked?"_

Someone knocks on the door, asking if they could use the bathroom. She immediately pulls her underwear back up, along with her jeans, and opens the bathroom door, and exits.

"That's funny, I heard no toilet flush."  
He states behind her.

"I thought you were down stairs?  
She asks in irritation.

"I was, then, decided to come up here, because I've got a theory."

"And, this so called theory involves me, right?"

"A+ for you."  
He states, his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Why did you decide to get so drunk tonight?"

He asks.

"Oh, this is part of your theory, and I came to a party, I'm pretty sure that's what you're supposed to do."

She gives an obvious look.

"Yes, but, when I first saw you, you weren't even drinking, until your friend came up and offered you some-"

She cuts him off.

"Exactly, my friend offered me-"

"But, you didn't want to the first two drinks, and then all the sudden, you're taking shots back and forth. What are you running away from?"  
He asks curiously, and she pauses, not knowing what to say.

"Why does there always have to be a reason? Maybe I decided to have a little fun, and drink all night."

"Because, that's not the Lisa Cuddy I know. Now, I'm figuring it's either school, or parents, or, some stupid guy."

"That's not figuring, that's guessing."

He shrugs.

"Same thing."

"You have no idea what's it about, you're just saying those things, to see if I'll give some sort of sign that is one of those."

"Is it?"

"No, because I'm not running away from anything, technically I'm running away from you, but not that way."

She states, walking down the stairs, trying to lose him in the crowd of people.

And, finally, she does lose him, by sneaking out the back door.

* * *

**So, just to let you know, there will be some REAL Huddy coming soon.. Just give it time!  
:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Very sorry for the wait, but I think this chapter will make up for it.;)**

**I was bit down in the dumps, because of the recent news that the kiss with Hugh Laurie and Frank Potente was... real.**

**Though, I'm trying to stay positive, because we don't know why they kiss. He might think it's a hallucination, or maybe he might think it's Cuddy.. [A girl can dream right?]**

**Anyways, we'll just have to find out September 21st!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**-Elizabeth.**

* * *

She didn't know why she kept doing this, acting in way she never thought she'd act to another human being. And, here she was, sneaking out the back door, to pretend like he bothered her. He made her do things she didn't quite understand, most women would be sweet to the men they loved, but no, not her with him. That's what confused her, why they had this completely opposite relationship Maybe it was because he was dysfunctional, or maybe they were both screwed up. Those were good reasons, but they weren't right, because the right answer is, he brings that fire out of her that no one could.

* * *

He's wondering outside, now. Kicking little bits of snow off the side walks as he goes, it's not entertaining, per say, but it took his mind off of… _her_. He's wondering where she's at, and what she's doing, since clearly he has no idea where she went. He looked around for her, for a long while, then, simply gave up. He's thinking various things about her, some things that are too inappropriate to mention. For example, one involves a desk, and her on it… naked. As, he thought these things, he couldn't help but notice something out of the corner of his eye, it was a figure bent over. He probably would've kept walking, if that ass didn't look so familiar.

"Had enough?"  
He asks, coming up behind her, as she's bent over, trying to puke.

And, he gives a disgust face, and tries to looks up, or maybe at her ass, that might help the gross sight before him.

She catches her breath.

"It's not like you've never seen someone about to puke before."  
She states.  
She slowly straightens her back up, and turns around dizzily.

"Are you driving?"

"Are you insane? Of course not."

"Yeah, thought so, there's no way you'd take that much risk."

"I take risks, just not idiotic ones."

"How are you getting back home?"

He asks, curiously, trying to hide the concern.

"The dorms are only a few blocks away, I can walk."

"By yourself?"

"I think I'll be fine, thanks for caring, though."

"What? Caring? I'm not caring, it was a simple question."

"A simple question that showed concern written all over it."

"Just let me drive you?"

She scrunches her brows in confusion.

"Oh, what? Now that I ask something in a concerned manner you're suddenly questioning me? What the hell happened to thanking me?"

He asks, trying to show annoyance.

"I'm questioning whether I should agree or not."

He just stares at her.

"I'm also questioning what you're going to do to me."

"Right, because I always have to have an alteria motive?"  
"Not always, but in this time, yes."

She shakes her head up and down.

He goes up to his car, and unlocks the passenger seat, and opens it.

"Just get in the damn car."

She thinks for a few seconds, she looks at him quickly, then, slowly slides in.

"Thank you for not being a pain in the ass for once."  
He states, shutting the door for her.

Then, he slides in the drivers seat, quickly shutting his door in a loud slam

"Ok, buckle up! Wouldn't want little Lisa Cuddy to get hurt, now would we? Actually, I would. But, never mind."

He states over joyfully, as he puts the key into the ignition, and starts it, then begins driving.

"Nice car."  
She states, blankly. While her foreheads placed against the fogged window.

"Stole it."

"I'm hoping that's a joke."

"If you want it to not be stolen, it can be a joke."

"And, if I wanted it to be?"

"Then, you're a wild one, so forget about it being stolen, let's go in the back."

He states, looking at her, giving a suggestive wink.

And, all she does is give a small amusing laugh.

"Here we are."

He states, blankly.

"Gonna be able to put the key in the lock? Or, does daddy need to do it for you?"

"I'm quite able to do things sober people can do, when I'm drunk."

"Do sober people want to puke?"

He asks, sarcasm showing in his question.

She rolls her eyes, and steps out, almost tripping, and he quickly gets out.

"You don't have walk me to my door, I'm capable of doing that."

"Going to your door, involves you walking, which doesn't seem like you're capable doing."

He states, gently holding her arm, walking her to her dorm.

She can't help but notice the sweet gesture, and smiles to herself.

A few flight of stairs later, and they were outside her dorm.

"_He still standing here… why is he still standing here?"_

She thinks to herself, panicking.

He awkwardly looks down at the old floor tile, then back at her.

"See ya."  
He states, while nodding.

"_Do something."_

She thinks to herself, in a frantic.

He begins to turn, to walk back down the stairs, but something stopped him… **her hand.**

He looks down at the her finger tips gripping his bicep, slightly confused.

And, when he finally takes his bright blue eyes off of her tiny hand, to look at her, that's when she does it. Her lips softly press against his, causing what she can only describe as electricity going through her body.

* * *

**So, hopefully some of you aren't too pissed that she's drunk when she kissed him. In my opinion, I could see her being drunk and them having their 'One Night Stand'.**

** But, that's ****just my opinion.**

**And, I was actually going to change it to where she puked on his shoes, instead of kissed him, but I couldn't be that mean.;)**

**Please review I'd like to hear your thoughts! And, I'm also debating whether to make it a little smutty when they finally make love, or to keep it PG-13.**

**Let me know what you guys think I should do!**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews, I truly mean it, thank you!**

**The reviews you guys give make me smile.:)**

**Well, here's another chapter, I hope you all like it.**

**And, about whether I'm going to make it smutty or not when they sleep together, I've decided I'm going to make a PG-13 scene...**

**BUT, what I'm also going to do is make a smutty scene as well. They'll be the same, but just not go into full detail as the smut one will.**

**So, now, if people don't like smut they can read the PG-13 one.. etc. You get the idea, atleast I hope so. Haha.**

**-Elizabeth.**

* * *

Some say the way you kiss the one you love, shows just how much you're in love with them. And, that 'some' of people, were exactly right. Because, when she kissed him, it wasn't just a lustful kiss, it was a kiss of feelings, showing how much she wanted this… wanted _**him. **_This **one** kiss was better than the numerous kisses and make outs she had performed in the past. It was like the first time a child tasted sugary candy, it was delicious, and yet bad for you. He _was_ bad for her, and she knew it. But yet, like the candy, he was so delicious and tasty, that she couldn't help herself.

* * *

Everything around her is spinning, her head is killing her, but she couldn't care less. All she cared about was making this kiss go on longer, and it had. It had gone on so long, that her mouth was starting to become sore from all the different angles she was moving it. Her bottom lip hurt from where he had bitten it roughly so many damn times, but, she wasn't complaining. They were still outside her front door, her arms wrapped completely around his neck, while his were tightly wrapped around her curvy hips. A few times she had to catch herself by not falling over, either it was from the alcohol, or him making her light on her feet. And, even though how pathetic this sounds, it was the second one…

She gasps into his mouth, showing how he takes her breath away. Their tongues finally meet, as he slowly slips his tongue to hers. It wasn't a battle when their tongues began to collide with each other. It was more slow and sensual, trying to get a feel of one another's. As his tongue gently moves back and forth on hers, she slowly closes her lips around his tongue, and gently sucks on it, until she steps back. His lips are moist, and his icy blue eyes are staring in hers, curiously, demanding an answer. She gently takes her left hands fingers and places them slowly on her lips, giving a worried look, as her fingers start to shake upon her swollen lips.

"I… I'm sorry."

She gently whispers.

He scrunches his brows, giving a confused look.

"I gotta go."

He states, and she gives a sad look.

"Of course, I got class in the morning. So…"

She states, and awkwardly shakes her head up and down.

He just nods, and starts to walk down the stairs.

"Hey!"

She shouts to get his attention, and he turns around from half way down the stairs, to look at her.

"Thanks…"

She pauses.

"For the ride."

He nods.

"Thanks for the kiss."

He states while looking her in the eyes. Then turns around and walks hurriedly down the stairs, as her face turns a bright red.

* * *

This had to have been the worst day of her life. In Endocrinology Class, the professor had come up with an assignment, a **group** assignment. He had split the groups in threes, going in seat formation. And, unfortunately for her, her seat was next to _him_. And, just like she expected, he was in her group, along with some guy named Jeff that always had a creepy look on his face. Even though Jeff's face freaked her out a bit, he might come in handy, because when someone's around with them, it won't be that awkward, right? Unfortunately for her, she knew nothing of Jeff's work ethic, so she had no clue whatsoever that he'd only rarely help out with this assignment.

"Hey, it's me."

"Come in!"

She shouts from her bedroom, to the familiar voice outside her front door.

"What's-his-face couldn't come tonight."

He states walking into her dorm.

"Jeff?"

"Sure."

He shrugs.

"How do you know?"

"I'm an hour late, and he's not already here. So, I assume he's not coming."

She just rolls her eyes.

"Where are you at?"

He shouts from the hallway.

"Bedroom."

She states, loudly.

"Well, where are we working on this thing?"

"I figured you'd take the hint, that when I didn't come out of my room, that we're working in here."

"Why in there?"

"I have a desk in here, so we can lay out all of our papers and research books."

He shrugs, and heads towards her bedroom, then cautiously enters.

"What? Are you afraid of other people's bedrooms?"

She asks, noticing him hesitantly entering.

"No, just afraid you might attack me… again."

She looks down, clearly embarrassed.

"You didn't even bring the things I told you to bring."

She states, looking at his empty hands.

"I brought myself, figured that was enough."

He shrugs his shoulders, and hops on the desk.

"Hey! Be careful, I just bought this thing."

"It's a desk for Christ's sake."

"It's not just a desk, I bought this with my own savings, and I rarely buy anything."

"Why? Too poor?"

She glares.

"No, but unlike some people they like to save their money. They don't like to go spend all they've earned on strippers, and booze."

"It's more like booze, _then _strippers."

He states.

And, she glares.

"If I get off the desk, can I have the spinny chair?"

He points to the chair she's sitting in, in front of the desk.

"No, I'd rather you set on the desk, then sit where I sit."

"Please?"

He gives a pout face.

"No, just got sit on the bed."

He waggles his eye brows.

She rolls her eyes.

"Fine, take the damn chair."

She states, annoyance showing in her harsh voice.

"Yes!"

She shakes her head, as she takes a seat at the bottom end of her bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello people! Haha. I'm back with a new chapter! [[Finally.. I know.]]**

**But, I'm back in school again, so it's rather hard to update every other day like I used to.**

**So, you'll probably be getting a new chapter every weekend. Which I hope is enough!  
****xD**

**Anyways, as I've said before, and I'll say again, I greatly appreciate the reviews you all have given. They're truly amazing, as are you guys! :)**

**Well, hope you like the new chappie, and please, please, please review!**

**-Elizabeth.**

* * *

The remainder of what was left of the day had passed rather quickly. She had spent hours upon hours researching and writing, while he just whistled or tried to make a small pyramid out of cards.

"Would you try to act your age for just five minutes?"

She asks in a low, annoyed voice, nodding towards the almost-finished card pyramid.

"Then I'd end up acting like you, and not having any fun."

He states harshly, concentrating as he steadily puts an 8 of Hearts on top of a King of Spades card.

"How am I supposed to be fun doing this? No one can be."

"Because, you're not doing it in a fun manner."

"This is coming from someone who thinks putting cards on top of one another is a fun."

"I don't believe I ever said this was fun, this little baby just keeps me from the gigantic pit of boredom. It's a scary place."  
His statement is full of sarcasm, as he speaks to her.

"So, what's this entertaining way of doing this?"

She asks, pointing to the books and papers piled all around her.

He slowly stands up from _her_ chair, and walks towards her.

"What are you doing?"

He grabs as much papers and books as he can, and drops them to the ground.

"Hey- What are the hell are you-?"

"This is the fun manner. Not working."

"We're supposed to have this done by next week, this is no time for games-"

"Did you hear yourself? You said by next week. **Next week.**"

He states repeatedly, making sure she understood.

"I'm not going to put if off like you always do with your work."

"We have five days!"

He states, aggravatingly.

She stands up, and quickly picks up the papers and books.

"Yes, and I'd like to get it done within those five days!"

She states a little too loudly, while placing her books and papers on her desk, quickly knocking his card pyramid to the carpet floor.

He looks down at the cards on the floor, then glares at her.

"I worked forever on that thing."

"We're even now."

She states, as she leans on the desk, facing him.

"All you had to do was bend your ass over, and pick your work up, I have to completely re-do mine."

"Are you done complaining, or do I need to get a pen and piece of paper to take notes?"

She asks sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Might take a notebook, if I'm going to complain about you."  
She rolls her eyes.

"I don't think I want to know what your complaints are."

"Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No."

She states, blankly.

"Why don't you-?"

"I'm not you. I don't have to know everything."

He shrugs.

"Not everything. I don't want to know when my mom lost her virginity-"

"Ok, I get it."

She cuts him, feeling awkward.

"Or, why you kissed me."  
He finishes his statement, and she just stares, trying to find words.

"I was drunk… I wasn't thinking clearly."

She quietly states, looking down, nervously.

He takes a step closer, coming into her personal space, and she can't help but look up.

"I didn't ask for a reason."

He states, looking her in the eyes, as she does the same to him.

"Then, why would you even bring it up? You knew I'd give you a reason."

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Wanted to see if you'd give me the truth or not."

"Well, I did-"

"And, you **didn't**."

He cuts her off, raising his tone on the last word.

"Oh, so you know when I'm lying now?"

"Yes."

He states, matter-of-factly.

"I'm not lying."

She states coldly, not giving in.

"Admit it, you wanted to kiss me."

"It was the alcohol, not me."

"**Admit it**."

His voice is louder then what he intended it to be.

"Alright, alright. I wanted to kiss you."

He gives an unsure look.

"Are you lying?"

She shrugs, and gives a small smirk.

"You'll never know."

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello peeps! Ha.**

**So, as you know, I'm back in school again... Sophomore in high school. **

**And, well, I just got to tell somebody.. But there's this guy. This might take a while. But, again, gotta tell somebody! Ha.**

**Ok so, I've been going to a private school for years and years, until 6th grade, I went to my first ever public middle school. ****When I got there, I had trouble with my locker, and there was a guy named Eric in my class I dated [[yeah I know, basically kiddy love]]**

**Ok, anyways, and he helped me out and taught me how to open a locker...**

**Well, at the end of that year, he asked me out again [we broke up. Ha] and I never answered, because it was the last day of school, and I never came back to that school!**

**Now, here's where it gets good...**

**I transferred this year to a public high school [[I like going to new places, oh and I love this place!]] and, in the morning of the first day of school, I went to my mentor class..**

**And, there he was... I knew who he was, but wasn't for sure if he knew who I was. So, we never said anything to eachother in that class or when we passed by in the halls.**

**The next day came, and my mentor gave us all our lockers.**

**When we got upstairs to our lockers, I couldn't get mine open at first, and I kept trying, until someone bent down [[because I have a bottom locker]] and well I'll just give you the dialogue.. yes,**

**I remember it! Ha.**

**Eric- "Need some help with that?"**

**Liz- "You know who I am don't you?"**

**Eric- "Haha, yeah."**

**Liz- "Yeah, haven't changed much... obviously."**

**I start smiling.:D**

**Eric- "Haha, me either."**

**Liz- "Well, you got a new hair cut."  
[[[I'm such an idiot!]]]**

**"Yeah."  
-------------------**

**Ok, thats about it after that, he just teaches me how to open a locker.. which didn't really work because I wasn't paying attention to the locker... *Ahem***

**And, after every 3rd block, I see him at his locker next to mine, and we walk downstairs together because both our classes are down there, and we just talk about basically anything. And, I make sure as soon I leave 3rd block I go straight to my locker to make sure I catch him before he goes downstairs alone.**

**I know all this stuff sounds so cute, but there's just one problem.......**

**I was walking down the hall one day, and saw staright infront of me, him and his girlfriend of apparently a year and half, holding hands, and hugging..**

**I'm pretty upset.**

**

* * *

**

**L**ove is shown in many ways, whether it's shown by actions or by sweet words, it's still usually noticed. Most people in this world have that special someone, whether it's a girlfriend/boyfriend, wife/husband, or just a friend with benefits. Everybody has someone, everybody except him. He loved, needed, and desired _her_, but yet, he didn't have her. He couldn't profess her love for her like ordinary people do, their relationship or lack there of, was not at all like that. It was full of banter, sarcasm, and deeply hidden **lust**.

"I detect deviousness in your voice."

"I wasn't trying to hide it."

She states, proudly.

"So, what's on the agenda? Are we just going to stand in your room all night and have girl talk?"

"I'm going to stand in my room, you can go stand in your own place."

"Okay."

He states, happily, and as he hops on her bed.

"By your place, I meant your dorm."

"I like this "place" better."  
He states, referring to her small sized bed, as he wiggles on it, getting a feel for it.

"It might be smaller, but, it's full of comfort."

He speaks, again. As, her eyes show anger.

"Its 10:30 at night, I need to get sleep-"

"I'd be happy to help you with that.

He quickly cuts her off.

"And, I like to sleep **alone**."

She finishes her statement.

"You sure you don't want a cuddle buddy, I can be a giant teddy bear, or dog, or whatever you're into."

He waggles his brows.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, I thought I was trying to annoy you, and you were trying to get rid of me. But, apparently, we're doing something else to you."

"I mean, why are you here?"

"That's a dumb question even for you, hello, look at the papers and books on your beloved desk."

"You didn't even help!"

She stated loudly.

"I helped in my mind, that's all that counts!"

He matched her tone, mocking her.

"Are you ever going to leave?"  
He thinks.

"Tell you what, I'll leave if you tell me the real reason why you sucked my face off that night."

He states, in all seriousness.

"And, then you'll go back to your dorm?"

"I was thinking more like the strip club on 8th Avenue, but I guess we could call it that."

She rolls her eyes, in not so hidden frustration with him.

"I kissed you, because… I wanted to."

The sentence just rolls off her tongue, as if she wasn't planning on saying that.

He's silent, and for once in his life, he's actually lost for words.

"_Do I tell her the truth, or lie like I always do?"_

Various questions like this flooded his uncooperative mind.

She was staring now, noticeably so.

She quickly cleared her throat, trying to shake the lump in her throat that she had from the moment she had said it.

"Looks like you got your reason, you can go now."

She states, and smiles unsurely.

"You wanted to kiss me?"  
He gives a questioning look, finally coming out of his daze.

"I'm pretty sure I said that."

"Why didn't you say it before?"

"Would it have mattered?"  
She asks, confusion showing in her eyes.

"Nope, because no matter what…"

He pauses, slowly standing up, and cautiously making his way towards her.

"Because I still would've done this…"

He states quietly, as he is face to face with her now, towering over her 5'4" frame.

And, in that second, she doesn't understand what he means, but after the third second, it dawns upon her, as his nose collides into left cheek bone, before his lips gently touch hers. This kiss was better than the first, because this kiss made her remember just how much she loved and needed him. It was a kiss of feelings, not **just **of lust. And, at that moment, she knew that she would never stop loving him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello kids or adults or teenages or whatever, I'm back and with a brand new and rather longer chapter!**

**I'm sorry for such a long wait, I've just been so busy with school, family, friends, etc.**

**But, hey, this chaptor makes up for it, atleast I pray it does! **

**Oh, and thank you guys for all the very kind reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy, and let me hear what you have to say!**

_**-Elizabeth.**_

Smooth wet lips is all he feels on him, moving from his chin to his jaw, where a days worth of facial hair is lightly showing. He could hear the faint sounds of moaning escaping her busy mouth, as well as his heavy breathing from the sensations she was making him have. A tongue slowly glides over his Adam's Apple, seductively licking, then taking her teeth and nibbling on his now red and wet skin. That's all it took. The tips of his fingers patiently and carefully traces down her covered torso. Goose bumps on her arms appear rapidly at the touch of his shaking index finger going over her hidden belly button. Rough callus finger tips touch her creamy bare skin as her lower abdomen is revealed by her sweater being slightly risen up.

"Take it off already."

She demands, harshly.

"Shut up."

He states.

They lock eyes, as if challenging each other. Quick and nervous small hands reach for his belt, but her eyes never leave his while doing so. The sound of a belt being unbuckled, and the cling of the worn metal buckle being undone is all that's heard in the small room. Eyes are still locked on one another, seeing what the other does next. The edges of the polyester material is being roughly pulled over her curly and teased hair by him. He messily throws the sweat flying behind him. A white open tip bra is what draws his eyes away from hers.

"Take it off already."

He states, mockingly.

Her fingers obediently listen to his command, slowly reaching behind her back, and unclasping her bra. A loud nervous breath escapes her as the white fabric falls ceremoniously to the floor, and she feels the cool air in the room hit her bare chest. Admiration is shown on his face, giving a small pleasing smirk. Pink rosey cheeks come out from hiding, once she sees him staring at her.

Enough courage is finally rising within her to do the next step. The silver cheap metal button from her acid-washed jeans, is released from it's hole, showing a small sight of the top of her white lace panties. A sound of a zipper being unzipped is what his ears hear next. Her skin-tight jeans hug her now-revealing smooth milky legs still, as her hands tug them down, until they drop around her tiny ankles.

"Come here."

She whispers softly.

His breathing quickens, as he feels her hands yank down his loose pants, revealing his white-cotton boxers, and the tent in between his legs. The hands that were fidgeting by his sides, now reach for her left hand, guiding it to **all of him**. His blue eyes fill with even more desire than before, once she touches **him **underneath the cotton material. A long gasp passes from his open mouth, as her left hand works back and forth slowly and carefully. His now dry lips reach down, planting soft chaste kisses on her lips.

Soft kisses lead there way up to her forehead, giving small pecks. Her sparkling greenish-blue eyes look up towards him. He lifts up his t-shirt, letting a little spurt of light brown chest hair be shown, when the shirt is removed. A swift right arm wraps tightly below her ass, gently rising her from the ground.

"Are you sure you want this?"

He asks, holding her.

"Yes... make love to me."

She states, wrapping her legs around his mid waist.

Books, papers, and a lamp crash to the floor, by the back of her body being slid on to the wooden surface. He bends over, kissing at her exposed chest. One of his hands, slips between the her and the desk, and gently puts pressure on the top of her back, making her upper body slightly rise up from the surface. Her head falls back, as he leaves seductive open-mouth kisses on her chest, and her right rib, and then one right above her belly button. The edge of his nose lightly nuzzles the top lining of her underwear. Her breath hitches at the action. His finger tips trace small circles on her panties, causing her stomach to shake momentarily from nerves. Her legs are extended straight out, as he begins to slide the underwear off of her. As he drops her panties to the ground, he straightens himself up, looking down at her. The sight before him was a sight he would remember for the rest of his life. His boxers are dropped to his ankles, as they are slipped off by him.

His man hood is shown fully now, making her look. She bites the far left side of her bottom lip, knowing what is to happen next. Her legs loosely wrap around his waist again, ready for what was to come. The back of her hands lay against the desk, palms facing up. He leans in slowly, placing his palms on top of hers sweetly, entwining there fingers together.

Their lips barely touch each others, tongue appear out in the open instead, tasting one another. A sudden feeling of pain and pleasure hit her, as he enters half of himself into her, ever so easy. He pauses, searching her eyes for approval, and her eyes dazzle, saying a pleading yes. More painful pleasure appears intensely on her face, feeling every inch of him inside her. She gasps out loud, slightly squirming, causing her to drop her head back, putting a stop to their tongues.

"Am I hurting you?"

He asks, breathlessly.

"Just go slow."

She answers back, trying to control her moans.

He nods.

Slowly he moves in and out of her, causing her body to move back and forth on the desk, making the desk shake. Sweat starts to show in his chest and hers, from the work and pleasure. He grabs her hips, firmly, making him go a little faster and harder. Her fingers reach behind her head, clinching to the edge of the desk tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white. He quickens his speed, observing her reaction. Low pitched moans leave her, at the feelings she was having. **It **was coming, she could feel it, as did he. A flash of uncontrollable sensations went through her entire body, making her toes wiggle, and her legs and arms feel like jello. He feels her clinch around him, causing him to come after three deep thrusts.

Loud, heavy breaths is all that comes out their mouths. There was no talking, no nothing, just breathing. He straightens up up fully, bending his back, stretching. She sits up, folding her arms over her bare chest, now suddenly shy of her nakedness.

"Don't cover up."

He states, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm not just going to sit here naked."

"Lets take a shower, then."  
He gives a sly smirk, and she raises one eyebrow.

He had carried her to her tiny shower, and they had made love so many times in it, that the scolding hot water that was running down their backs, turned ice cold. Some how after their long shower together, they had ended up in her small bed, tangled in thin yellow cotton sheets. Exhaustion had taken over them, and they immediately fell asleep with their legs entwined randomly with each others. One of his arms laid loosely on her right hip, as the other one was becoming numb from her head laying on it. Their faces faced one another, because before sleep had taken them, they were looking into each others love filled eyes.

**So, what did you guys think? Am I a good smut writer? **

**I personally don't think I am, because I like NEVER write it. Because, I can't help but laugh when I write smut, it's just not me. Haha.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, guys, this is the last chapter... *sobs*. It's a very short one, but rather sad. So, if you guys don't want to be all depressed, I suggest you don't read this. Haha. Kidding!**

**Read it anyways, and give it over it ya big babies! Joking.:D**

**I'd like to thank you all for the very kind and sweet reviews, and stuck about this story faithfully. **

**I will probably make a new Huddy UMich/College fic again sometime soon, so look out for that!  
**

**And, I would greatly appreciate if some of you would take the time to read my new story "Realizations". I'm sure some of you would like it.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I love you all! And, thank you again for reading!**

* * *

* * *

It's dawn, and she's sound asleep, dreaming of meaningless things, while he's awake, staring at her closed eye lids.

His eyes that are filled with sadness and brutal reality, scan over nude body snuggly tangled in her sheets, watching her stomach rise and fall slowly, and then feeling her quiet breathing on his skin.

"I'm sorry."

The apology is barely whispered out of his mouth.

The small bed creeks once his body sits up and rises from it, causing him to look back, making sure that she hadn't awoken.

He moves hushly and quickly around her floor, picking up his scattered clothing and putting them on his naked body. His hand reaches for the door knob, but doesn' t turn it. He turns his head to her, giving a look of undenying love and painful guilt.

And, soon after, he cautiously opened the door, and left.

* * *

When she had woken up, she had expected a arrgant ass to be laying next to her, but instead, it was an empty space in her bed. There was no note, no message on her machine, no nothing. She wasn't surprised, just a little hurt from the cruelity of reality.

* * *

Months had passed, and he was still attending his Endocrinology Class, and she was still auditing it. She had let him cheat off her in the mid term, but they neither one of them ever said a single word to one another, there was no need to. Because, that _one _night he had gave her everything she could ask for: A passionate and fulfilling night with the lunatic she was obsessed with and in love with.

* * *

**Review pweeeeze? :D**


End file.
